


Sharing the Nightmare

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [168]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Prophetic Dreams, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jetlag is already a bitch.  I don't need to add nightmares to the mix."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 July 2016  
> Word Count: 434  
> Prompt: 4. your bedroom at 5 am  
> Summary: "Jetlag is already a bitch. I don't need to add nightmares to the mix."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x01 "The Beast Rises." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Kelly and the hellhounds. I made a slight adjustment to that focus, mostly because I like having the chance to write the Baptiste sisters interacting more than what we saw in canon. That they share what eventually becomes a prophetic dream about the hellhounds seems entirely plausible, too.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She sits up with a half-choked off cry, remembering at the last second that she's not alone. Trying to calm her racing heartbeat, she turns on the lamp and blinks until her eyes adjust. "Fuck!" she mutters when she sees the time, then scrubs at her face with both hands. "Jetlag is already a bitch. I don't need to add nightmares to the mix."

With a heavy sigh, she gets up and pulls on her robe. Padding out toward the kitchen, she yawns hard enough to feel like her jaw will snap off. She lets out another soft shriek when she sees her sister leaning against the counter, nursing a mug of something.

"Simmy?" she asks softly, not wanting to wake their mother. "You just getting in?"

Simone shakes her head and takes a sip from her mug. "Couldn't sleep. Well, I had some unsettling dreams, so I got up and made some instant soup. You want some?"

"Oh, that sounds so good right now. I can make it though."

"There's still water in the kettle."

The room is quiet for a moment or two while Kelly fixes herself a mug of soup, then inhales the comforting scent before taking a sip. "Oh yeah, that's what I needed."

"So what's got you up?"

She shrugs and takes another sip. "Weird dreams. Is it the full moon soon or something?"

Simone's brows draw together. "What did you dream about?"

"Dogs," she replies with a self-deprecating laugh. "Big Rottweilers, of all things. Three of them. They were growling and--"

"And trying to keep you from going through the door behind them? That's what I dreamed, too."

"Seriously?"

Simone nods. "Do _not_ tell Mom about this. I am not in the mood for her rituals to rid this place of spirits that you and I both know aren't here."

"Deal. The smell of burnt goat hair lingered for _days_ that one time we mentioned sharing a nightmare." She drinks more of her soup. "Hey, I'm working with Damien on something tomorrow, so I may have to reschedule our lunch date. That okay?"

"You're back in town for a while now, right?" When she nods, Simone smiles. "Then it's fine to reschedule. Are you getting back together with him?"

"No clue. I kind of want to, but…" she trails off and shrugs. "I don't know. It's complicated."

Simone moves to offer her sister a one-armed hug. "Well, best not worry about it tonight. We'll finish our soup and head back to bed. Mom'll want us up at the crack of dawn to hit the farmer's market with her."


End file.
